Crystal Clear
by TeddyBear216
Summary: Chisote never had a home. Her salvation was Orochimaru, but when he dies the next thing she knows Sasuke Uchiha is asking her to come with him. To where? And for what purpose? Read to find out. Rating will go up. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

**Crystal Clear**

_Act 1_

Prologue

"_Chisote… I'll eventually leave this place. And when I do, you're coming with me."_

"…" _Chisote stared at Sasuke as if he was speaking a different language, "Eh?" she muttered and shoved her hands into her lab coat, looking down at the ground silently. She was like that for a long while before looking back up at him, "Why would you do that?"_

"_Because I need you." The apathetic Uchiha replied, his voice a void of emotion._

"_What makes you think I would want to go with you? And for what purpose exactly?"_

"_You will," was all he said before he disappeared. Leaving Chisote once again alone and gaping in his direction._

_'The nerve of that guy!' She thought to herself as she turned and walked down the hallway, heading to the direction of where her room was, 'Like I would ever want to travel around with someone like that. Besides, what would he need me for? He could take a hike for all I care.'_

* * *

It's been a whole month since Sasuke Uchiha spoke those words to her. Things had fallen back into their usual routines, she guessed. She would go in and check up on Orochimaru whenever she could, but there's was nothing that even she could do to help him at this point. He needed a vessel, and soon. Though the idea was less then appealing to the young medical-nin, it seemed that Sasuke uchiha was going to die soon. His body be taken away Orochimaru like it was planned right from the start.

As Chisote laid in bed that night, she found herself thinking about the young Uchiha. Sasuke was two years younger than her but didn't act like it. Most of the time he was silent, training with Orochimaru or doing whatever he did on his free time. The guy was a mystery. A mystery wrapped up in one sexy package. The young Uchiha must've been beating off the fangirls with sticks back in his old village.

Speaking of Konohagakure, Chisote couldn't say that she's been there before. She's mostly an at home medic to Orochimaru, he liked to keep her safe at the hideout. Though she had assured him several times that she could handle herself, he had insisted. She's heard stories about konohgakure, and how Orochimaru had lost both his arms back then. She was fourteen back then. Then Sasuke came to the hideout, after Kimimaro perished.

She remembered the sweet kaguya clan-nin. He was sickly, and extremely delicate. It was only thanks to Jugo's curse mark that kept him alive for so long. Chisote used to be sort of like Kimimaro's caretaker, as well as Orochimaru's. Both her and Kabuto were the best healing-nin's in the hideout; she learned everything she knew from him. Like Sasuke, she came to Orochimaru willingly when she was nine, and was given the curse mark at the age of twelve. Unlike Sasuke, she was able to reach the second stage of the curse mark by the age of 14. She was loyal to Orochimaru, also unlike Sasuke.

Chisote shook her head. She was doing it again. Reminiscing in old memories that she fought so hard to not remember. The last thing she wanted was for her mind to wander back to her child hood, which was something that she definitely didn't want to remember. It would only upset her and put her in a bad mood.

She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, but it wouldn't come.

Then, she heard something right outside the door to her room.

She sat straight up in her bed, her sheets pooling at her waist. There was something ominous in the air. Like something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something big happened and she'd missed it. She was sure of that. She recognized the chakra outside her bedroom door, and remained silent as a knock sounded on the hard wooded surface.

She couldn't bring herself to get up and open the door. She just sat there and stared like an idiot. She rubbed a hand through her blood red hair and looked at the ground.

Then the sound of a sword whooshing through the air was the next thing she heard. She looked up just in time to see her door be hacked to pieces before they fell to the ground. And in stepped no other then Sasuke Uchiha, his hand on his katana that was now safely tucked away in its sheathe.

Chisote gaped at him, dumbfounded for a moment before snapping herself out of it, "Oi! What was that for! Baka!" she snapped at him irritably.

"I knocked," was all the Uchiha supplied for an excuse as he stopped and merely stared at her.

Chisote glared at him and shifted where she sat, her short red hair still a bit of a mess from the attempted sleep she just tried. The usual bun out of sorts as well. She crossed her lightly tanned arms over her chest as she asked, "Well, what do you want?"

Sasuke looked at her straight in the eyes, his gaze was unnerving but Chisote tried not to be intimidated by the Uchiha.

"I killed Orochimaru."

Chisote jolted in surprise and her amber eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She thought she'd heard him wrong at first and bit her lower lip, before replying in a mere whisper, "N- nani*?"

"I killed Orochimaru," Sasuke repeated himself in that same cold and emotionless voice, "Now, there's nothing that keeps you here."

Chisote's breathing got heavier. Orochimaru was dead?! But that was impossible! She couldn't believe it! Well, the ceremony was supposed to start tonight, and since Sasuke was standing right before her, it must've meant that he took Orochimaru down. How did he… Well, Orochimaru was weak since he was so sick, and Sasuke… Well he's Sasuke. She licked her lips and looked up at him,remembering their conversation a month back…

"_Chisote… I'll eventually leave this place. And when I do, you're coming with me."_

So this was what he meant by 'leave this place'.

"Chisote, I believe I told you once, but I'll repeat myself now," He put a hand on his hip and stared at her with those unsettling black eyes of his, "Join me. I need you."

Chisote leveled eye contact with him, "He's really dead…?" she managed to whisper out.

Sasuke nods, "There's no reason to linger around anymore. Since I know that you have nowhere else to go, and since your medical ninjutsu is as exceptional as Kabuto's, I figure that this shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Chisote shrugged and rubbed her shoulder, "W- well, no it isn't I guess."

Sasuek nods, "Get dressed," he commanded and turned his back on her, "We still have to gather others."

"'Others'?" Chisote prompted in curiosity.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, "Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin from the southern hideout, and Jugo from the orthern hideout."

"For what reason are you gathering us anyways?" Chisote asked.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her, "I'll explain once we gather everyone. Just get dressed so we can head out."

Chisote huffed, "Alright, alright fine, just get out so I can do so," she was still in her black night gown, she realized as she slid out of bed, "You're so bossy," she grumbled as she went over to her closet, Sasuke leaving the room and waiting outside the door- or near where the door used to be- for her to get dressed.

She usually wore her doctors outfit when around Orochimaru's hideout, but decided to just leave it behind since she wouldn't need it anymore. She took out her ninja outfit instead. She slipped on a black short kimono that had slits up both sides. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, around her midriff a big bow tied in the back. The collar of the kimono was outlined in the same gray color. She wore gray shorts underneath that ended at her mid-thigh. She wore black over the knee socks with this and black shoes.

It wasn't something she wore every day, but she had nothing else to put on. She brushed out her hair once again and pulled up the top part into a bun. The rest of her red hair being left to flutter down to her neck. Her red hair was so short, barely past her chin. It used to be really long but it got in the way too much.

Making a face she didn't realize she was making, she grabbed her ninja pouch and weapon holder and strapped it to the back of her hip on her kimono.

What was she doing?

That question dawned on her as she surveyed the room she'd spent years in. It was her sanctuary. This place was her sanctuary. Orochimaru was her sanctuary. She knew that Orochimaru used everyone as disposable pawns, including herself, but what else was there for her to do? She had nowhere else to go. She was in a very dark place when Orochimaru found her.

She shook herself again, not wanting to remember any of that. Sighing, she turned her back on her room and walked into the hall, saying goodbye to her old life with Orochimaru, and hello to her new one with Uchiha Sasuke. Whatever he had planned, she would follow him. That was her resolve.

* * *

A/N: This story will follow the plot line, but I will also change it up a bit as I go along. Chisote's past will be revealed as we progress through the story, so please don't give me crap about how vague her past was. That will be revealed later.

Not very sure on the pairing yet, I might let you guys vote for who you want to be with Chisote.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Suigetsu

**Chapter Two: Suigetsu**

Chisote walked inbetween a long row of tanks that were seated all around her. Sasuke was leading the way, though Chisote already knew which tank Suigetsu resided in. It wasn't like she hasn't been here before; though she never experimented on anyone in her life, she has been present while Orochimaru experimented and observed on Suigetsu. Thoguh she was always nice to him and made sure that he was okay afterwards. While she was loyal to Orochimaru, there's a fine line between loyalty and cruelty.

Watching Orochimaru experiment on people… It sickened her.

They reached the end of the row where the largest tank of them all stood. It was filled with water, of course, bubbled popping out from the bottom and to the top. Chisote stood off to the side to watch as Sasuke approached it with ease.

A voice resounded out of it, "So, you're here, Sasuke," the water bubbled a bit more, "Chisote too, I see. I assume that this means you've defeated Orochimaru?"

Sasuke grabbed his katana, "Yeah," he replied in his usual apathetic tone, "But that's not important. Let's get you out of there."

Chisote took a few steps back and continued to watch.

Sasuke slashed through the glass, making a diagonal cut and causing water to stream out in waves. Chisote stepped back some more to avoid getting her feet wet. Sasuke moved out the way of the stream of water, his back now to the emptying tank.

A hand emerged from the puddle of water on the ground near the two, "Ah, it feels so good to be free again. Thank you, Sasuke."

Suigetsu was a handsome man indeed, Chisote noticed as he rose a bit more from the puddle of water. Violet eyes, white, blue-ish hair that reached his broad shoulders and hung into his eyes. Between his lips stuck out a sharp snaggletooth, a smirk on his lips as he pulled another arm out.

"Put some clothes on," Sasuke says as he waited for him to get out the water, "We're heading out to gather the others."

"'Others'?" Suigetsu prompted as he pushed his nicely toned torso out the water.

"Yeah," Chisote cuts in, wanting to be part of their little conversation as well, "Karin from the southern hideout and Juugo from the northern hideout."

Suigetsu looked at her, "Really?" he then grinned as he looked back at Sasuke, "You sure about that?" he asked in almost a mocking tone, now up to his hips in the puddle.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the male, as if daring him to mock the people he chose specifically for what they were about to do, "Is there a problem?" he asked in a dry tone. Indicating that he didn't realy care if there was one.

Suigetsu shrugged carelessly, "Well, nothing really," he says nonchalantly, seeming unaffected by Sasuke's dry way of speaking. He pulled one leg out, and braced it on the floor as he pulled himself completely out of the puddle. Okay, now Chisote chose to look off to the side so she didn't see um… anything.

Suiegtsu continued on, completely at ease as he stood bare naked in front of Sasuke and Chisote, "I just don't think that I'll get along with them at all."

"I just need the four of you to cooperate," Sasuke replied in a blank voice, "I'm not asking you to like each other."

"Chisote I can get along with," Suigetsu says and looks at the red headed girl, giving her a quick wink that made her blush as dark as her red hair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Put on some clothes."

"Eh? Already bossing me around like you're my leader?" Suigetsu said in a taunting voice. It was silent for a moment before Chisote blinked, and Suiegtsu was suddenly standing right behind Sasuke, in front of her. Luckily his back was facing to her so she didn't see anything, but she blushed a tomato red and turned her head away on impulse.

She couldn't see what was happening in front of her, but she could hear every word that was said.

"Let's get the relationship between us straight, alright?" Suigetsu was saying in a dark tone. Chisote's curiosity got the better of her and she did look. Though it was no big deal. Suiegtsu was standing behind Sasuke completely naked, his index finger jabbing into the dark tresses of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke seemed completely calm as he looked back at Suigetsu with almost a bored expression.

"You're not in charge just because you took Orochimaru down," Suiegtsu continued on, "Everyone was after him. He was bound to get killed one day anyway. You were his preference, so you weren't kept under surveillance and he kept you at his side. You got more chances to kill him than any of us did."

Chisote nibbled on her lip a bit nervously, hoping that this didn't escalate into a fight or anything. She didn't know Sasuke to be the violent type, but anyone can snap if pushed too far.

Suiegtsu spoke the truth though. Even Chisote, who was with Orochimaru for longer then she could remember, was kept under surveillance. Sasuke and Kabuto were the only ones that were basically free when it came to Orochimaru. Sasuke was allowed to do whatever he wanted. And he did have a handful of chances to kill Orochimaru before.

'_No, wait that's wrong,' _She corrected herself as she stared at Sasuke, _"He was only able to kill Orochimaru-sama because Orochimaru-sama was sick and weakened. So, he isn't all that good I guess. But still…_'

"What's your point?" Sasuke asked him, shaking Chisote out her thoughts.

Suiegtsu was silent for a moment, "That I have the advantage."

Chisote gulped nervously.

"Not! Just kidding!" Suigetsu says, a grin suddenly appearing on his previously serious face as he pulled his hand away from Sasuke's head and backed away from him. Chisote let out a sigh of relief at that, "Your heart rate didn't even change, that's enough for me. Your winning was no fluke," the hozuki hummed and grinned again.

"I always heard rumors about how strong you are," Suiegtsu continued on casually, like he was talking about the weather, "Your platoon were the ones who killed my old senpai, Momoichi Zabuza, right?"

"…" Sasuke merely stared at him, not confirming or denying the statement.

"Let's go," Suigetsu says, turning serious once again, turning his head to smile in Chisote's direction. Which made the girl blush again but she didn't look away. Suigetsu chuckled and looked back at Sasuke, "But, before we do, can we make a quick detour? There's something I have to go do."

* * *

"So, what do you think, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked the dark haired male as they stood in front of the entrance to the village. They were standing on a bridge, and looking up at the sign that hung overhead. Sasuke looked particularly interested in this sign, though Chisote didn't think anything of it. But Suigetsu obviously noticed his interest and asked anyway.

He stared at it for a long while before let out a small sound that sounded like a laugh and a scoff, "I think I don't care," he replied coldly and started walking once again, "Let's just go."

The three walked through the village, it was a very busy village indeed. Villagers hustled about, children played around in front of them, businessmen were trying to sell their products to unsuspecting people. Chisote had never been here before, so she was mostly just following Sasuke and Suiegtsu around.

"Oi, Chisote," Suigetsu says, jarring Chisote out her thoughts and causing her to look up at him, "So, what do you think about our new soon-to-be teammates?" he asked curiously and threw a 'casual' arm around her shoulders.

Chisote would've shrugged, but his arm was around her shoulders, so she merely looked up at him, "I don't know, I haven't met them yet, really," she admitted and kept a pace with him. Sasuke was walking on their other side, supposedly lost in his thoughts, "But I've heard about them. Karin has some sort of special ability to track chakra and Jugo is… well, he has a condition where he wants to kill right?"

"Yeah, you'll figure out the details along the way, but I'll tell you this," Suigetsu leaned on her a bit, he was heavy, "I'll tell you this though, Karin is a bitch and I-"

He cut himself off from his statement when a man suddenly bumped roughly into Chisote, causing Suigetsu's arm to fall right off her and Chisote to nearly get knocked over. She steadied herself using Suigetsu's body and turned, glaring at the man as he turned to her as well.

"Oi!" The man said sharply, annoyed, "Tell your girlfriend to watch where the hell she's going!" he had tatto's down his eyes and wore a violet beanie cap that hid his longish silver hair. He was ugly, enough said.

"At least I don't have emo tattoo's down my eyes," Chisote shot back before Suigetsu could say anything.

"What did you say you little bitch?!" The now angry man took a step towards her.

Before either Chisote or Suiegtsu could say anything, Sasuke stepped in front of them, cutting off their line of vision from the man.

"You want a piece of me too, brat?" The man challenged Sasuke, whose gaze shot to the male and fixated him with a hard glare. This made the guy back off a bit, and scoffed, "W- waste of time," try as he might to sound tough, the tremor in his voice gave him away. He then turned and walked off, continuing in the direction he was going before.

Chisote glared at Sasuke for the interference, "I could've handled him myself you know," she says in an annoyed voice as she glared at the Uchiha, "You didn't have to butt in."

Sasuke's glare turned to her, but not at all intense as it was directed at the stranger, "We're here for one reason and one reason only," he says in an icy tone, "Getting into pointless arguments is a waste of our time. Now let's go," he commands and circles around them, walking once again.

Chisote held in a growl, "Alright alright," she mumbled, "Whatever you say," she followed after him and Suigetsu followed after her.

They continued on their way through the town, until they finally were able to get to the gravesites.

There, Chisote saw two cross shaped graves made out of wood, sticking out of the ground. One was bare, while the other had a impresssive sized blade stuck into the ground behind it.

"Sweet, there it is!" Suigetsu cheered and walked over, "I can't believe it was all the way out here." He mused softly.

Sasuke and Chisote stoid back and watched as Suigetsu grabbed the handle of the blade, "I'll be taking this, Zabuza-senpai!" He says brightly as he pulled the blade out the ground. The blade gave in easily and allowed itself to be pulled out.

The blade was covered in moss and vines. Chisote even thought she saw a few bugs running along it. But damn it was HUGE! Impressively so, it was about as big as Chisote herself.

"Can you weild it?" Sasuke asked as Suigetsu raised the blade in the air, admiring it.

"Of course," Suigetsu says with a smirk on his Handsome face, "I've been training like crazy my whole life to prepare myself to become one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist. So it's easy for me. I want to collect all the seven swords."

Suigetsu grinned again, "Besides, since we're going to be traveling with Jugo now, I'll need it," he says matter of factly.

Chisote and Sasuke both chuckled softly.

"Alright then," Sasuke says once Suigetsu was done admiring his large sword, "We're heading out now. Our next stop is the southern hideout."

"So, Karin then," Chisote hummed as the three started to walk again. Though because of what Suigetsu told her, she wasn't sure she would enjoy the company of this woman.

On the other hand, it was like Sasuke said. All she had to do was cooperate with them. Not like them.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I appreciate the follows and favorites, but please at least review? I want to know if I'm doing a good job or not and your guys' opinion's mean alot to me. So please review. It will encourage me to write another chapter.


End file.
